


A cunning snake and a brave lioness' friendship

by Exotwicenctyaoiismylife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Hermione Granger, F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Good Slytherins, Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy Friendship, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter Friendship, M/M, Minor Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin Lives, Ron Weasley Bashing, Severus Snape Lives, Sirius Black Lives, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin Raise Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exotwicenctyaoiismylife/pseuds/Exotwicenctyaoiismylife
Summary: We all know what the real story was: Harry went to Hogwarts, after finding out from Hagrid that he's a wizard and how his parents died, befriended Ron and Hermione and together, they fought for a better world.But what if this happened a little bit differently?What if Hermione Jean Granger and Theodore Nott were friends all along?What if the Slytherins, who became death eaters, wouldn't follow their parents' path, but instead fought against them? Well, at least some of them.What if Sirius Black got a rightful trial, so they didn't send him to Azkaban?What if Narcissa left her husband and went to live with her cousin, bringing Draco along with her as well?What if Harry James Potter was raised by his uncle Moony and Padfoot, who got married after the first war?What if Harry and Draco grew up together?How this all will change the whole story?I do not own Harry Potter nor any of the characters. Except for the plot, all rights belong to J. K. Rowling.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott/Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger & Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Pansy Parkinson & Theodore Nott, Sirius Black & Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Theodore Nott & Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	A cunning snake and a brave lioness' friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione Granger's just a regular girl.  
> Yes, she may know some things that even the people, who gratuated from university don't know, and she may can do unnatural things, when she's angry or sad, but that isn't the point. She's still a human, a simple eleven-year-old enthusiastic child with feelings and dreams, just like the others around her.  
> So why was she still different?
> 
> Theodore Nott grew up in a pureblood family.  
> He lost his mother when he was just a little kid and from then, he had to stick up with his father, who he hated ever since he was born. A death eater scrum, they called him.  
> But he wasn't anything like Nott Sr. Instead, he was kind to everyone, including the muggles as well, but only when his father wasn't around. He wasn't a fool after all.
> 
> What will happen when these two meet during the train ride to Hogwarts? How will they become friends? What kind of difficulties they have the face during their first year?
> 
> Read the Chapter and you will know!

It was quite chilly when Hermione woke up in the morning on September 1st.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter. Leave a kudos and comment below if you liked it. Hateful comments will be deleted. :)


End file.
